


Touch

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Touch, Vibrator, how to do tags, tease, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one shot where in,Gulf saw Mew's video on Twitter where his fingers were moving in a way that made him feel things;Mew received a call from the latter, hearing his heavy breathing."Are you doing yourself?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system, well, I'm a bit stressed and writing calms me down; Sorry for any errors!

It was after Mew’s schedule when he received a call from Gulf. He was wondering what made the latter call him during this time as he knew that he would be busy too,  **“Hello, tua-eng?”** He answered, listening to Gulf’s breathing at the other line.  _ What is he doing? _ Mew thought as it took the after ten seconds before he could say anything,  **“Tirak, I saw it!”** Was the only thing Gulf was able to say. Confusion was clearly seen in Mew’s face, he doesn’t know what Gulf is pertaining to. 

**“Saw what?”** He asked as he gestured to his staff to not disturb him for a while. Mew can’t think of something he had done wrong, what did the latter see? Why is he even breathing heavily, it’s as if-- **“Are you doing yourself tua-eng?”** Mew’s lips formed a smile when he heard a confirmation from the other end of the line; But he was still puzzled on what exactly Gulf saw which made him this way--masturbating and eventually calling him while still at work. 

**“The video”** Gulf’s answers were very short and that was the only clue that he could give to Mew; After a few minutes of working his PhD brain, he got what the latter means.  **“Is it lonely? What exactly are you doing right now?”** Mew asked, starting to walk out of his office, ignoring the staff around him, it’s as if it was only him and Gulf--just far away from each other.  **“Take care boss!”** One of his team members said, watching him go out of the building and into his car. They already knew what’s up. 

**“S-stroking.. And v-vi..Ahnmm..”** Gulf was moaning, his words weren’t understandable anymore, it was stirring the latter. Mew then placed his phone onto the car’s console, so he could hear the latter while driving at the same time.  **“V? Come on baby tell me, you’ve been getting hornier these days”** Mew teased, hearing the latter reach his climax.  _ Fuck _ He thought, he wanted to pound Gulf, but he is still miles away from him.  **“Vibrator..”** Gulf was able to say, he was panting heavily, cleaning himself maybe. 

**“Where are you exactly tua-eng? It’s quiet”** Mew asked, his fingers tapping the side of the car as he waited for the stool light to turn green.  **“I’m at home.. I just came home..”** Gulf calmed himself down and sat on the toilet properly,  **“Then I saw the video”** He continued, requesting the latter to accept his video invite. 

Mew bit his lip, if he were to accept it, he would see how Gulf looks--he’s wearing something right? But what if he wasn’t? What if he was butt naked, trying to tease and seduce him?  **“What are you wearing?”** He immediately asked as soon as he accepted the video call, he was trying to avoid looking at his phone,  **“Your polo Phi..”** Gulf smiled at the camera,  _ Fuck he’s so cute _ Mew thought as he started to drive a little bit faster or maybe took a shortcut. 

**“I’m not wearing anything underneath anymore”**

Mew stopped the car at the side of the road, good thing no one was behind him. Those simple six words made him feel hot,  **“You’re teasing me too much, I’m on my way”** Mew continued to drive.  **“Phi, your fingers are so long, how did it feel, massaging and touching that disc player?”** Gulf asked, surprising the latter, even though he already knew that it was that video that made him masturbate and fuck himself with a vibrator. 

**“You do know that I was thinking of your hole while I was holding that right?”** Mew answered, hearing a chuckle from the latter,  **“That’s why it looked so sensual.. You missed touching me don’t you?”** Gulf said in a soft tone, a hint of seductiveness was heard, he was teasing Mew again. 

**“Tua-eng, once I arrive, I’m going to thrust in you so hard that you won’t be able to walk the following day, you’re teasing me too much”** Mew started to breathe heavily, his body was already getting hot, he couldn’t stop thinking of holding Gulf’s body. Lust was starting to eat him up--but he would only want to do it with Gulf. His sunflower that’s about to bloom in a while. 

**“How deep are you going to thrust in me daddy?”** Gulf continued to tease, his voice was beginning to change, it was in the tone on how he would speak to Mew. It was different, it was only for Mew to hear.  **“As deep as you want me to go, I’ll hit your good spot repeatedly”** Mew answered, hearing a moan from the latter, turns out he was touching himself again while listening to Mew’s deep voice. 

**“You cannot wait, can’t you?”** Mew said as he parked the car in front of their house. He ended the call and went out of his car immediately. The younger man frowned, he probably teased Mew too much.  **“Baby, where are you?”** He heard Mew, making him look at the bathroom’s door, the doorknob slowly turning;  **“Found you”** Mew entered, walking towards Gulf who was still on the toilet. 

**“Come”** Mew said as he instructed the latter to hold onto him, he then touched the latter’s bottom, squeezed and spank his cheeks while planting kisses on his neck.  **“Ahnmmm..”** Gulf moaned to the sensation that he was feeling. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. 

**“You’ve been naughty”** Mew said as he laid him down on the bed, trailing kisses from his collarbone down to his tummy while his finger thrusted in the latter; Gulf was still wet from what he did earlier, it was still soft, he could easily enter at this rate.  **“I want it”** Gulf looked at Mew who was thrusting his fingers in.  **“What do you want, baby?”** Mew teased him, his fingers stretching the latter’s hole. 

**“Ahmn.. y-your dick..”**

And with that, Mew unzipped his pants, exposing his rock hard dick. Gulf looked at it,  **“I did that?”** He asked innocently, which irked the latter a bit,  **“Yes, now turn around, I did say that I’ll thrust in you so deep right?”** The younger man followed, he turned around and before he could even get comfortable, Mew rammed his dick in him, causing him to moan so loudly.  **“Ah!.. Fuck..”** Gulf cussed, feeling Mew’s every thrust in him, it was getting deeper and faster, his prostate gland being hit repeatedly. He was feeling a lot, it’s like he’s about to go crazy,  **“Ahnnmm.. F-faster.. Wreck me daddy”** Gulf turned his head to look at the latter who was already panting and sweating. 

Groans and moans echoed through the room. 

**“You like this?”** Mew slapped Gulf’s butt cheek, making him moan.  **“Uh-huh.. Hmm.. more..”** Gulf begged, the latter nodded and continued to slap his butt cheek while thrusting until the two of them reached their climax and came.  **“We’re not yet done, I’m going to fuck you all night long baby, I already told P’Best to free your schedule tomorrow”** Mew leaned closer and back-hugged the latter. 

**“Now let me take care of you”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if if was too short, I got called for dinner when I was about to finish it T T )


End file.
